NaruTexy
by itachi.uchiha.37625
Summary: Hey there, OuO This is a fanfiction made between me and a friend that we did over our roleplay accounts. It was me who came up with the idea of trying to pair the two so, we thought it was interesting to give it a go. XD Anyway enough of you hearing me yapping and stuff. Hope you enjoy. Bearing in mind this is a yaoi (maleXmale) If you don't like then don't read.


Prologue

The raven haired male ran down the corridor, and straight into the empty changing rooms. He heard a female from outside still calling out to the other in a girly high pitched voice. "Oh Sasuke, it's okay I just wanna talk to you."

The pink haired female smiled sweetly as she stood opposite the door that was locked from the inside. She wore her usual pink dress and her headband placed perfectly in her short lengthen hair. Completley showing of the Hidden Leaf symbol of the village Konoha.

"Go away, Leave me alone already!" The deep voice called back from the other side of the door in a dark tone. "For the last time I'm not Sasuke Uchiha, you have me mistaken for someone else fleshy!" Vortex growled as he slid down the side of the wall, sitting down on the ground sighing. "Darn it all,.. How to get out of this mess?"

Sakura stood her back against the other side of the door. Waiting for the other to eventually give in. "You can't hide there forever." She smirked in a chanting tone.

The smile however didn't last for long. Her happy expression turned to a grim one, as she saw a familiar person heading towards her. "...Hm,. ugh Naruto." Her sparkling emerald green eyes soon glared at the blonde who was now standing in front.

The ninetailed jinchuriki grinned ear to ear. "Hey Sakura! Hehe, what you up to? Hmm? Someone in there?" Naruto tilted his head to look at the door that Sakura seemed to be guarding. Her eyes flashed at the blonde in anger once more. "It's got nothing to do with you, sheesh how annoying. Here I was hoping to spend time with my sweet Sasuke." she purred at the end of her sentence, folding her arms against her chest. "Now your here, I can't have any alone time with him."

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Vortex crimson eyes widen at the familiar voice from outside the changing room. The raven haired holoform scrambled to his feet, listening to the conversation before yelling again. "Naruto, Help! This stupid femme of a fleshy thinks I'm that other guy!"

The hyperactive teen soon jumped at the voice that only he would recognize. "One sec Texy!" He called back in a cheery tone now looking back at his old team mate. "I know he looks like Sasuke, but that's not him. Believe it! I'll introduce you both to each other later after college ends." Naruto smiled getting Sakura to back away from the door.

Her green eyes widen as she put one of her hands over her mouth, her face turning to a light pink blush. "Oh my god,..I totally stalked that guy thinking it was Sasuke."

Before the blonde male could respond, the bell went for the students to leave to go home. Sakura waved at him and told him to apologize to Vortex for the huge misunderstanding.

Naruto waved and watched her leave till out of sight. He soon turned around and gently opened the door. Seeing that the other had unlocked it at some point.

Glowing red orbs stared at the blonde who just walked in. Vortex stood up and sighed in relief that his stalker was gone. "Honestly Naru, I don't know how long I can keep this up for. Do I..really look like him?"

The blonde blinked his sky blue eyes and stared at the other. "I'm not gonna lie, you look almost exactly like him. Except you wear different clothes and your voice is deeper,..and your taller,..and your more attractive,..and your more se~"

Before he could finish his sentence, the raven haired lightly hit the other on top of the head. "Will you just behave yourself." He suppressed a blush but couldn't help smirk in his usual evil expression.

The jinchuriki chuckled lightly and signaled his other half to follow. "Hehe, c'mon lets get outta here before anymore commotion happens."

The holoform soon followed him, the pair leaving the room and heading down the corridor together. The blonde lead the other to turn right once reaching the end, and both left through the double door exit...

"...Gee where are my manners seriously! Hi there, my name is Naruto Uzumaki believe it! And this story,..is about someone who means the world to me. No matter what he is. I'll always cherish this guy. He's the only one who had accepted me for who I am. Therefore, I'm really lucky to have him. As my other half and master. Anyway!, Let's begin shall we!?"

Chapter One~ Holoform

The sun rose high in the sky, draining a lot of the cool air from the dry desert. All there was in the surroundings was mountains of sand and a few overly large caves here and there. The suns rays reflected on the smooth sands surface, giving off a sparkle effect.

In the middle if the overwhelming heated desert, stood a young man. He had short spiky raven hair and even though he looked short from a distance, Up close he seemed to be tall. The mysterious raven was wearing his dark long grey pants, along with the matching dark grey jacket, on the upper arm shown a violet Decepticon insignia. He wore dark red shades to cover his blood lust crimson eyes.

He looked down bringing his own hands in front of him. Staring as if he was mesmerized by them. "...Damn their tiny. Puny and fleshy. Ah, my rotors too." He reached out at his back not being able to feel them. He mumbled under his breath. As if he was disgusted by the sight of his form. "Humans are sick creatures,.."

Not aware of someone standing behind him. A young blonde haired teen whipped out a small blade. Despite it's size, it looked awfully sharp as if it could cut quite deeply if lightly touched skin. Naruto hissed at the unknown older male, pointing the blade to the others neck barley touching him. "Who are you and why are you here? I've already reported to lady hokage that nothing is in this area." His sky blue eyes pierced at the older males red ones. Even though he couldn't make out the ravens eye color due to the red shades.

There was a moment of silence until the man took a step forward, sensing danger of the blade from behind. He turned around to confront the other just to find out it was his jinchuriki pet. He gave him a sadistic smirk and gently reached out to the others hand to lower the small weapon. "My, my Naru, I had no idea that a fleshy like you could have such good stealth. It's not everyday someone can sneak up behind me unnoticed."

The younger male froze keeping a stare at the other for a short moment. Finally it started clicking on in his head. "Texy?! B-b-but,... You were a bot! I mean huge! How the..what the... What did I miss?!" Naruto stuttered trying to find the right words, but only succeeded in bombarding the holoform with so many questions.

Vortex watched overly amused by his other half's reaction. "You like it? This is my holoform, my real body is inside that cave." He pointed out to the huge cave that had a rock filled in the entrance. "As long as that remains there, then there's no way I'll get caught by other fleshys." He smirked and folded his arms looking at the younger male. "...Your small, even in this form I'm still taller than you."

Naruto pouted at the older male. "Quit teasing, everyone's taller than me."

He looked again at Vortex, taking in the sight. He must admit, the other does look a lot better than some huge tall machine. He really liked his raven hair and his clothes really did match Tex's personality.

Catching eye of the stare, Vortex pulled a face. "What now?" The blonde quickly shook his head and smiled fondly as always. "N-nothing! Hehe, I just think that form really suits you that's all."

The raven haired just smiled and Naruto grinned back. "Hmm,..why don't you hang with me at the villiage for a bit? I promise I'll get you in there without suspicion on your identity."

Vortex took a moment to respond to the request, but soon nodded. "Well it's not as if I have anything to do at the moment, and I suppose it will help me get use to my holoform... Alright then. Lead the way

Chapter two~ Konoha

The pair traveled across the desert and walked through a town. There were a few fights against bandits here and there. The two working together managed to take them down with ease, as they finally reached to the Hidden Leaf.

Naruto happily pointed towards them at the huge opened gate entrance to Konoha. "Texy look! We're finally here." The hyperactive blonde cheered.

The older male walked alongside the jinchuriki heading towards the entrance and through the huge opened gates. He took a quick glance round thier surroundings, seeing so many people out and about. Some talking to others, and some walking in and out stores and markets. It was horribly crowded, and there was way too many humans to the holoform's great dislike.

"Hey Naruto, C'mon you know the rules. You have to speak to lady hokage before you can bring others to our village." A voice came up behind the pair, causing the blonde to jump slightly. Both turned to see who it was.

There was another male about the same height as Vortex. His hair was a light grey and spiky to one side. He wore his shinobi outfit, his green jacket covering the top and dark blue bottoms. He also wore a thin scarf as a mask covering his mouth and left eye. Next to him was a girl about the same age as Naruto. Of course, she was slightly taller. Her hair pink and cut short to shoulder length. She wore the same headband as Naruto and folded her arms against her chest. "Honestly Naruto, your such an idiot."

The holoform shot a glare at her and was about to say something. Luckily, the blonde beat him to it. "Whoa Sakura easy on the idiot name will ya." He pouted then looked at the grey hair male. "C'mon Kakashi-sensei! I know this guy believe it. He's no trouble honest."

Kakashi smiled warmly underneath his mask and looked at the two. "And I'm sure he isn't, but Naruto. It's not me that can give you permission to keep him here. You have to speak to lady hokage first." He walked over to the pair and spoke to the raven haired in a friendly tone. "Hello, pleasure to meet you, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm Naruto's sensei and teacher."

His red orbs stared at the other behind his shades before he blinked. "Likewise, I'm Vortex. Nice to meet you too." He slightly smiled finding it a little difficult to try and get on with the human.

Kakashi gave a short nod then looked at his blonde pupil with a sigh. "...Alright Naruto, Look. I'll keep your friend here with Sakura and me for a bit. While you go to lady hokage to get permission."

Naruto whined but obeyed him nonetheless. "Fine fine,.." He turned and mumbled to his other half so only he could hear. "Hey will okay waiting with these two? I'll try and be quick oh and...heh no killing them."

Vortex looked down at the other suppressing a smirk. "No promises,.. I joke. Okay I won't kill the fleshys but be quick alright?" He murmed as the blonde nodded and weaved a handsign. In a second vanishing in a light poof of smoke.

Chapter three~ Judgment Order

The blonde soon poofed right in front of the hokage in the main office.

The blonde haired women put her pen down placing it on top of a document sheet she was working on. Her green eyes shot at the male in front of her as she raised a brow. "I know." was all she said and watched Naruto's confused reaction.

"Nothing gets passed me Naruto, one of the Anbu Black Ops saw you bring in a outsider and you leaving him in Kakashi's care."

The jinchuriki slammed both palms of his hands on the desk in front of her. "Right! So you know he's no harm then! Even Kakashi seems to think he's okay. Please, Tsunade. I promise to keep him in my care. Just give me a chance." Naruto pleaded hoping that she'd agree.

Meanwhile, Kakashi, Vortex and Sakura were hanging near the entrance of the hokage building. "One sec you two, I'm just going to pick up some kunia's for the other jounin." Kakashi waved at the other two before popping into the shop beside them.

The holoform sighed and leaned against the wall. Dust was in his lenses from the desert. He slowly took them off, completely forgetting the pink haired girl next to him staring. He swiped off the dust and put them back on hearing the female mumble.

"Sasuke?,..."

He turned to the side and looked at her confused, tilting his head. "Who?" he asked but was soon cut off as their sensei returned with the weapons. "Well it's nice to see you two getting on." He spoke in a cheerful tone. Sakura giggled and kept looking at Vortex, who seemed to be more confused than ever. 'Hurry up Naruto, I don't know how long I can put up with these irritating fleshys.' He thought.

"Fine!" Tsunade yelled back at the blonde haired male after spending a good half hour arguing with him. "But if anything happens to this villagebecause of you bringing him here, then so god help you!" she slowly sat back down in her seat, picking up her pen and continued on the paperwork. "Now get outta here before I change my mind!"

Sighing with relief, Naruto walked out the office then walked down a long set of stairs. He finally made his way out of the hokage building. 'Oh man,..granny Tsunade seriously needs her temper sorted out.' he thought and saw the small group.

Sakura who spent her whole time gazing Vortex who she thought was thier lost team mate, saw Naruto running over to them. "Ugh,...yay great.." She mumbled in disgust. The holoform saw him too and sighed. 'Better late than never flesy pet.'

Kakashi was typically reading his usual graphic adult book. He looked at the jinchuriki at the corner of his eye and asked. "So?~ How'd it go?"

Naruto nodded and looked at his other half. "You'll be staying with me at my apartment if that's okay, and yeah,.." He looked at his sensei "Lady hokage is cool with it."

Kakashi slammed his book shut and stuck it into his side bag. "Good. Welp I better be going. Not long till my next mission. Naruto, Sakura, Vortex. I bid you farewell for now." Before any of them could respond, he was gone in a poof of smoke.

Chapter four~ Betrayal

The three spent the rest of the evening wondering around Konoha, showing the holoform a detour of where was where, and the college where he could go to for the meantime. Saving Vortex from being stuck inside all the time.

Nothing was much said apart from what shop was what, and the show of the back of the villiage. Where all the previous hokage faces were on the mountain.

"And that one is the Forth hoakge. Minato Namiekaze, he saved this villiage from the nine tailed fox. " Sakura explained gazing back at Vortex again then her eyes shifted to glare at the jinchuriki quickly. "Hehe, anyway~ I'll most likely see you in college tomorrow. Maybe we can hang out." The pink haired giggled again at the older male, and walked away to head home.

Naruto blinked watching the female leave, just before turning to look at the other next to him. "Wow, Sakura sure seems to like you." He smiled slight and started walking to the direction of his apartment. Signaling the holoform to follow.

"Yeah about that,.." The raven hair begun to speak. "Something about that fleshy bothers me, um..who is Sasuke?"

The blonde's smile started to slowly fade to a frown. His sparkly blue eyes seemed to even dim with the depression that rose. "Sasuke Uchiha use to be a team member in Kakashi's and my group. He was.. my best friend too. He left squad seven a while ago for revenge. I can't speak all the details but, I will bring him back. That's my goal."

Vortex looked at him as they continued walking, stopping as they reached the front door. "I'm so sorry to hear that,.. Hm.. Wasn't being Hokage your goal?" He asked.

Naruto put his key into the keyhole and turned it to push open the door. He turned around to smile sadly at the other.

"How can I?,.. If I can't even save a friend."

Chapter Five~ Home

"Sorry it's a bit cramped in here." The blonde turned on the lights by pressing the double switches on the wall, beside the entrance to the front door. The small living room lit up showing a black couch with the T.V opposite it. There was a small console underneath with two controllers still attached.

Vortex closed the front door behind him and followed the blonde into the front room. "Don't worry about it Naru, I'll deal." He looked at him with a slight smirk.

The jinchuriki sat down on the couch and patted the empty seat next to him, instructing the holoform to sit. The older male nodded in response and went to sit next to him.

"Say,..Naru. I have a question. Who is this Sasuke?" The blonde twitched and tried hiding a grim look. He curled up his hands and soon released them slowly taking a deep breath. "He,.. He was my best friend. Also, a member of my team squad seven."

Vortex tilted his head to the side listening to the other. "Wait, he was a member of your team? What happened to him? How comes he's not in the villiage?" He asked, bombarding the jinchuriki with questions. This coming from the holoform was no surprise. He is a interrogator after all. Of course, he wasn't planning to interrogate Naruto into telling him if he didn't want to.

It took a short moment but the teen started to respond. "...Vegence. That's all Sasuke has ever been about. It changed him. A few years ago someone created an evil plot to kill his clan. I have no idea what he went thought but,.. All I know is that his brother Itachi, was framed for butchering the entire Uchiha clan... Sasuke killed his older brother and is now after the person who framed him." Naruto sighed and ran his hand round the back of his head. Removing the black headband with the leaf crescent on the front.

"Revenge,.." Vortex looked at the other and put his hand onto the blonde's shoulder. "Will get him back. Maybe if we tried talking some sense into him, he'll listen to what you have to say at least."

Naruto placed his headband onto his lap, and looked up at the other with a small smile. "Yeah maybe. I guess it's worth a try...hehe."

The holoform returned the smile and nodded. "Right, and you never know,..he might join team seven again."

Chapter six~ Target

Tobi walked down the corridor and out into the huge spacious room of the dungeon. There was a huge creepy statue with two palms at each side, a head in the middle with nine eyes and its mouth opened.

The Akatsuki member smiled underneath his orange and black mask. He walked over to the stone rock underneath the left palm of the statue.

He sat down next to another male, younger than him who wore the same cloak, that was black with red clouds and raven spiky hair, that looked very similar to Vortex's. The raven looked back up at the male slightly and glared. "What do you want?" His voice sounded calm but had a very hate-filled dark tone.

Tobi just giggled creepily and responded. "Why to congratulate you of course,...Sasuke. Thanks to you, we Akatsuki now have all the jinchuriki beast, all but one. We still need the nine tailed beast. The fox Kurama. In order to revive our ten tailed beast, and we as a team will take over all great nations."

The Uchiha clenched his fists and shot another glare at the Akatsuki leader. His red sharigan eyes activated. "...Your after him aren't you? Naruto Uzumaki."

The orange mask man gave a short chuckle. "Oh but you won't let me down will you? Bring back the nine tailed beast. Extract Kurama from him and revive ten tails. Then,..heh..then you'll get your revenge. To use ten tails to destroy the one who killed your clan, who controlled Ita~"

Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, Sasuke already had his long blade withdrawn. Pressing the point to the others throat. "Enough,.." He hissed. "I'll take care of Naruto and I'll also take care of the murderer that killed my clan. I don't need you..or anyone else for that matter."

The raven hair slowly drew back his blade. He got up and began walking off, making his way out of the exit of the dungeon. "Hn."

"Oh and Sasuke!" Tobi called from behind. "I've been hearing rumors from the Hidden Leaf. There is someone staying with Naruto...hehe...his name is Vortex,..I've heard he looks like you."

Sasuke stopped standing still. "Tch,. I don't care about that guy. I'll kill him if he gets in my way." He carried on walking, putting his blade away back into its sheaf.

Tobi remained sitting, watching the Uchiha from a distance.

"A true avenger indeed,...hmhm,.."

Chapter seven~ Team Seven

"Naru,...oh Naru,..." The older male purred lightly shaking the blonde before finally yelling suddenly. "Quick, the building is on fire!"

Naruto practically leaped off the couch and quickly on his feet. His eyes half lided as he panicked looking around. "Whoa wh-what?!"

At this point, Vortex was in stitches at the others quick reactions. "Pffft,.. Ahahaha! That was brilliant!"

The blonde soon calmed "...Eh?" He turned and looked at the laughing holoform. He folded his arms and pouted. "Jesus, gimme a heart attack why don't ya."

He looked at the jinchuriki with the same sadistic smirk. "Yup. Hehe,..gotcha to wake up though."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and just grinned. "Hehehe."

A sudden knock was at the door. "Hurry up Naruto or your and,..hehe your friend will be late." The familiar female yelled out and waited paiently outside.

'Awww no, it's that creepy female fleshy.' Vortex cringed slightly as he looked at the front door.

The blonde ran past him and straight ahead to answer the door.

There stood Sakura who just simply folded her arms and turned her head, disappointing that Naruto answered. "Hmp."

The holoform walked up behind him, and the pink haired girl turned her head back again, smiling softly at the raven. "Well best to go you two. We have college."

The three went to the Konoha acadamey college. Sakura had to train hard on her Genjutsu while Naruto was focusing more on his Clones.

Meanwhile Kakashi decided to take Vortex under his wing while the other two students were in class.

Knowing that the holoform had no idea on how to use chakra. He thought it would be wise to make Vortex into a weapon specialist.

The raven spent most of the day training with a pupil called Tenten. She was kind and showed him most of the ninja tools, and to use them.

Finally getting the hang of things, he managed to pick up some really handy tips from her. 'Perhaps fleshys aren't all bad,... Maybe I'll let a couple of humans live.'

Tenten smiled at him. "In all the weapons and tools I've seen you use today, I'd say your better with the huge star shuriken." She picked up the heavy weapon and attached it to the older males back. "There. Hey it looks great in you!" She beamed.

Vortex turned his head slightly, seeing one of the shuriken huge spike. 'It's,...it almost reminds me of my old rotors!' The male smiled warmly at her. "Thank you Tenten, this has actually been a pleasure."

She giggled then waved. "Anytime, well gotta run. See ya around sometime ok." The raven haired girl went separate ways as Vortex started trailing back into the college building.

"Sasuke, is that really you?.." Sakura asked as she crept up behind him somehow.

The raven haired male ran down the corridor, and straight into the empty changing rooms. He heard a female from outside still calling out to the other in a girly high pitched voice. "Oh Sasuke, it's okay I just wanna talk to you."

Saukra smiled sweetly as she stood opposite the door that was locked from the inside. She wore her usual pink dress and her headband placed perfectly in her short lengthed hair. Completely showing of the Hidden Leaf symbol of the villiage Konoha.

"No, I'm not Sasuke Uchiha! Please,..just leave me alone!" The holoform yelled from the other side.

The female still not listening remained there until Naruto showed up from his class. He walked over to her as Sakura responded with the same cold response to the jinchuriki.

"Naru? Is that you?! Please tell her I'm not him, that Uchiha kid." Again Vortex plead while Naruto looked at Sakura in confusion. The blonde explained to her who Vortex was except for what he is.

She looked embarrassed and yelled a sorry to the older male, who was still behind the door, in the enclosed room.

The bell soon went and Sakura left the pair as she headed to leave the college building.

Naruto soon turned around and gently opened the door. Seeing that the other had unlocked it at some point.

Glowing red orbs stared at the blonde who just walked in. Vortex stood up and sighed in relief that his stalker was gone. "Honestly Naru, I don't know how long I can keep this up for. Do I..really look like him?"

The blonde blinked his sky blue eyes and stared at the other. "I'm not gonna lie, you look almost exactly like him. Except you wear different clouthes and your voice is deeper,..and your taller,..and your more attractive,..and your more se~"

Before he could finish his sentence, the raven haired lightly hit the other on top of the head. "Will you just behave yourself." He suppressed a blush but couldn't help smirk in his usual evil expression.

The jinchuriki chuckled lightly and signaled his other half to follow. "Hehe, c'mon lets get outta here before anymore commotion happens."

The holoform soon followed him, the pair leaving the room and heading down the corridor together. The blonde lead the other to turn right once reaching the end, and both left through the double door exit.

"By the way. Nice shuriken." He smiled at the other. Vortex mused and lightly touched one of its spikes. "Thanks, it kinda reminds me of my true form."

They continued their way away from the college building. The pair suddenly stopped as Sakura was sighted, waving at the two to go over there. For some reason Kakashi was there too and nodded to them to come over.

They looked at each other then walked over to the female and teacher.

"Right, there was something I wanna pass on to you three." Kakashi spoke mainly looking at the other older male. Naruto tilted his head, Sakura looked up at their teacher and Vortex just gazed back at their sensei.

The masked sensei then spoke. "Judging how you have all performed in class and from Vortex's training with Tenten. I can now clearafy you all as,... Team Seven."

Sakura gasped but smiled, the blondes blue eyes widen and the raven glared slight. "But why?! What about Sasuke? Isn't this suppose to be his team?"

Kakashi looked at him with an emotionless expression. "Stay calm,..this is only temporary. Trust me. Not only will you be able to do the mission I'm about to assign you but,.. This will also be a gain on your half to get the hokages trust."

"Oh I get it,... Because lady hokage doesn't trust him, if she sees him help us in missions it could gain him her trust." Naruto piped up as he looked at his sensei who nodded.

The raven haired stared at his new teacher. "That's all well and good, but what mission will you have us do?"

Kakashi smirked behind his mask and looked at his squad.

"To bring Sasuke back home to the leaf of course,.."

Chapter Eight~ Capture

"C'mon Texy, it will be okay. I know it must be awkward being Sasuke's stand in for now. But it's only temporarily." Naruto sat down on the edge of the couch as his other half was laying down, staring blankly at the ceiling. Sakura headed back home to start preparing for tomorrows mission, and Kakashi was finishing off a small mission with the higher up Black Ops.

The holoform sighed and side glanced at the jinchuriki. "It doesn't feel right, it's like I'm replacing him or something." He sat up slowly and turned to face the other completely. "Alright. I'll help bring him back but then,.. Hmm.. I wanna leave and get back on track. In my real body. I,..still have stuff that needs to be done."

The blonde nodded, understanding his other half's wishes."Okay,.. But I'm coming with you! It's the least I can do."Vortex smirked and folded his arms sitting back. "Hm. I had a feeling you'd say something like that, well I have no problem taking you with me my pet." He watched the other getting up and grin at him. Naruto pulled his orange and black jacket off the arm of the couch and slipped it on.

"Going somewhere?"The blonde nodded. "I ran out of cup ramen, don't worry I'll be back." He walked to the front door and left to pop to the corner remained sitting in silence and narrowed his eyes. 'Why do I get the feeling that I should of gone with him?,..' He thought.

The streets were dark and empty, not a soul to be heard or jinchuriki walked across the road from his apartment, and decided to cut through an alley to get to the shop quicker. Naruto stuffed his hands into his pocket, not taking much notice of the gloomy silent surroundings.

Out of the darkest shadows of the alley, a mysterious figure lept out behind the blonde. He covered his own breathing so he wouldn't be heard. He violently jabbed the jinchuriki in the back as Naruto silently fell to the ground."That makes nine,.. Finally the tentails will be ours."

Chapter nine~ Mission

Two hours went by since Naruto left the apartment. Vortex worried as ever headed towards the front door, pushing the handle down to open. He looked left then right, his mind beginning to race. 'C'mon,... It doesn't take two hours to go and come back from a corner shop!'

"Vortex." The holoform spun around to confront the person. His face wanting to pull a grim expression, but instead he simply smiled. "Um,..Sakura dear, now's not a good time."She looked at him seriously with a stern look on her face. "I know, come with me quickly. Kakashi sensei and lady Tsuanda wants us at the hokage office immediately. We don't have time." With that said she grabbed the others arm and pulled him along hurriedly to the hokage building.

Kakashi stood standing opposite the womens deak. His face full of concern. "Was it the Akatsuki?"Tusande nodded and spoke in a low calm tone. "It's worse than that,.. From the intl we've gathered from the other black ops. Rumor has it that Sasuke Uchiha are involved with them."The older man eyes widen in shock. "Im-impossible,..h-he wouldn't dare! There's just no~"He was cut off as the office door flew wide open. The pink haired girl dragged in the holoform and bowed to the blonde women. "I brought him here m'lady."

"Very good." Tsunade nodded and smiled at her student then looked at Vortex. He looked back at her fed up with everyone stalling. "Will someone just tell me what's going on! Where is Uzumaki Naruto?"

Kakashi turned to the other, he lowered his head a bit and tried speaking in a soft tone. Understanding the other males frustrations. "Please calm down and listen... We believe Naruto has been taken by the Akatsuki. Their goal is to remove his ninetails. As you already may know,...Naruto is no ordinary human being."

Sakura gasped and started to panic. "But if the ninetails is extracted then,.." Tsunade nodded and sat back in her seat. "Yes that's right, he'll die."At this point Vortex flew off the handle and slammed his hands on the desk. "We're gonna save him right?! We have to get to him before this Akast..or whatever trier called get to him!"Their sensei calmly placed his hand onto the others shoulder. "The Akatsuki isn't a problem,... It's Sasuke. If he was the one behind this then will have no choice but to take him down. Even if he is my former student. We can no longer ignore what he's done."

Liking the idea, the holoform nodded. Taking a breath to calm himself down. "So then sensei, Our mission. To rescue Naruto right?"The blonde women looked at the three and agreed. "You best to get going, for all we know they could already be at the hideout."

All three members yelled in unison."Right!"

Chapter ten~ Extract

"...Where,..where am I? What,..what is this?"Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto finally awoke. His body still laying on the cold hard floor. His surroundings very dark with little light. He forgot where he previously was and how he got to where he was shifted and slowly sat up before suddenly hissing rubbing his back. "Ugh,..what the hell did I hit my back on?" He muttered now standing up.

"Still a weakling as always,... dobe."A familiar voice was heard as the dark figure came out of the shadows. His raven hair looked similar to Vortex's. He wore a black cape with red clouds as a pattern. His red sharigan activated as he stood close to the other.

Naruto's eyes widen as he took a step back in almost disbelief. "Sasuke,..I-I don't believe it,..." The blonde smiled brightly completely oblivious to what happened. "Sasuke it's really you! C'mon,..lets go home! There's someone I want you to meet and, and Sakura, gosh she really missed you, and Kakashi too and of course I ha~"

He was soon cut off by a punch to the gut. Naruto fell to his knees and coughed soon looking up to his old team mate. "Ugh,..hey what the hell was that for?" Cold hate filled eyes glared down back at him. Sasuke picked the blonde up by his hair and looked straight at him in the eyes.

"You never change,.. Always walking around so blindly. Acting as if nothings changed! Your weak Uzumaki." That being said he dropped the jinchuriki and kicked him harshly in his blonde groaned in pain and slowly got back up to his feet. "Why?,.. I still don't understand.. Why do you have so much bate towards me?! Didn't you say we were best friends?"

The raven glared and walked over closer to him. "Yes, and because of that very reason is why I have to destroy you. You,... make me weak. I care. Because of that I don' t have what it takes to kill the person who annihilated my entire clan." He narrowed his blood red eyes. "If I get rid of every one of my weaknesses then,...hm, I can destroy that person."

The jinchuriki shook his head. "No that's just crazy! Sasuke please, don't do this. I can help you,.. Like old times, as a squad,.. As team seven!" Naruto pleaded, desperately wanting nothing more but his old best friend raven haired just brushed off the others voice, as if it was nothing. He raised his hand to pulled out his katana from behind his back. "It ends here, I'm extracting Kurama from you and take vengeance from everyone." He swung the blade across the blonde's chest. The blue eyes widen but suddenly the jinchuriki's body vanished with a poof. Sasuke narrowed his eyes "Tch, just a shadow clone."

From above, Naruto headed straight towards the raven. A shining blue orb shaped sphere in his left hand. It grew to the size of a basketball as he raised it slightly in his palm. "Rasengan!" At the same exact moment, Sasuke had already had lighting ready in his spare hand. His Sharigan activated as he looked up, raising his own palm too. "I don't think so Naruto!, ..Chidori!"

The lighting and wind style chakra's collided as the pair was sent flying from opposite directions. The raven haired was sent to the left and hit a wall. His arm having a huge gash from the others Rasengan. He cursed under his breath and held his hand over half the wound. Naruto however was no better off. Having already taken damaged before hand, and just woken up from being unconscious left him in a worse state.

The blonde coughed up blood and collapsed to his knees. The Chidori had connected to his chest, leaving a huge deep wound. Showing bits of flesh from the torn this to his advantage, Sasuke picked up his blade that previously left his hand from the attack. He walked over to his old team mate and in a flash pierced his chest. Making sure to miss a vital spot to not kill him.

Of course the pain overwhelmed the jinchuriki. Causing him to violently spill more blood from his mouth before passing out last thing Naruto saw before his eyes closed, was his old friend looking at him with regret in his eyes. "Sorry dobe,.. this is goodbye."

Chapter Eleven~ Bye

Bouncing off the branches as fast as they could, Team Seven piratically flew at their speed to the hideouts direction. The holoform looked at his sensei in the corner of his crimson eyes before speaking. "Will Naru really die if the Akatsuki take ninetails?"Kakashi nodded as they kept picking up the pace. "Yes he will. The Akatsuki has managed to get their hands on a good few of them. Only one has survived from having a demon extracted...but that was because another had managed to exchange lives with him."

Their destination was coming in close and all three was ready to bust into the huge looking dungeon. Team Seven came to a full stop as Sakura looked at the huge rock covering up the entrance. "Just leave it to me!" She clenched her fist ready to smash it to smithereens, but before she could . A dark voice came up behind them.

"Please wait,. Let me go in with you." A man about Naruto's age stood behind the three. His hair was a reddish brown. His eyes had a ocean blue color with black rings around them, signs of insomnia. He wore a huge robe and a gourd attached to his back. Kakashi looked at the male as his eyes widen. "Lord Kazekage, what brings you here?"

The red head smiled warmly at the three. "Please, call me Gaara. I came here to help." He walked over to them and signaled Sakura to smiled and nodded. Now raising her fist once again at the ready to break the huge boulder, blocking their entry to the hideout. "Chaaa!' With one huge punch. The boulder shattered under her fist. Vortex took a step back after seeing the thick rock fall to pieces. 'Such raw strength,.. h-how is that even possible for a fleshy?!"

Meanwhile inside the dungeon. Naruto was surrounded by a huge light blue aura. It connected up to the center of the statue, right in front of its face. Red aura started leaking out the blondes eyes and mouth. The only sound that could be heard was the last bit of pain he would feel, before death takes him completely."At last,..the tentails is finally ours. Excellent work Sasuke." Tobi stood on the left palm as Sasuke was standing on the right. Both controlling the blue aura which was sucking the jinchuriki's demon Kurama.

Not long after, the red aura was no longer draining. It had totally left the blonde's soul and body, leaving Naruto no more but an empty shell."It's done,... He's.. Dead." The raven haired mumbled as he watched his old fallen comrade fall to the ground lifelessly.

A boom echoed throughout the dungeon as Tobi whipped his head to the sound. "Ah finally, I knew someone would show up." He lept off one of the palms, and the other did the orange masked man stood near the statue, as Sasuke casually made his way over to Naruto and sat on the corpses stomach. Looking boredly at the four in front that infiltrated.

Gaara eyes darted at the blonde laying on the ground to Tobi who was standing still. "You,...you haven't.." The red head growled in disbelief. Vortex took a step forward, his red eyes never leaving the lifeless being. "Naruto, don't just lay there,.. G-get the hell up already!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. His deep voice echoed around the dungeon.

Sasuke just stared at the other raven, and smirked slight at how much they looked alike. "Oh but you know,..he's been dead for some time now. Hm." He stood up off the body and started walking towards the other raven, slowly pulling his blade out.


End file.
